UN MINUTOSOLO UN MINUTO
by Lynnda Northman
Summary: OTRO ONE SHOT DE MI PAREJA FAVORIA...YA SABEN DE KIENES SE TRATA CIERTO? ESTA VEZ SI TRIUNFA EL AMOR...ESPERO K LES GUSTE...KIEREN SABER DE K TRATA? SOLO LEAN :D


**UN MINUTO…SOLO UN MINUTO**

**AMOR DESESPERADO**

**Hoy desperté y vi tu cara hermosa junto a mí…**

**Todos los días es razón de lo mismo…**

**Vernos sin vernos realmente…**

**¡Estoy harto de tenerte solo por las noches!**

**Estoy pintando tu sonrisa en mi mente, en mi alma…**

**Cuando sonríes, mi mundo brilla intensamente**

**Quisiera tenerte siempre cerca de mí**

**Quisiera que estuvieras aquí para llenar mis labios de ti**

**Eres preciosa, te dibujo cada noche, cada hora, mientras duermes en mi cama**

**Después de noches de amor y pasión, no te volví a ver…**

**Los convencionalismos parecían al fin ganar**

**Yo….solo un hijo de un mortífago…odiado por sus semejantes**

**Ni siquiera tengo amigos…nadie esta conmigo por amistad, solo por temor**

**Tú tan bella, con tus ojos miel y tu cabello castaño, esos rizos que me hechizan…**

**El tiempo ha pasado y no he vuelto a saber de ti**

**Un día en un bar fui a beber, para tratar de olvidarte**

**Tome más whisky de la cuenta**

**Tú estabas en ese bar de carretera**

**Te reconocí y tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo**

**Nos fundimos en un beso y nos perdimos por la escalera**

**Hablamos de algo, aún no puedo recordar de qué**

**La cama era de madera con un colchón gastado**

**El calor nos atraía, decir que te bese hasta la sombra es poco**

**No habíamos dejado de amarnos…**

**Al día siguiente desperté y ya no estabas…como siempre**

**Esta vez es seguro que no te vuelvo a ver…**

**Hoy sentado, sin nada que hacer, revisando mis estados de cuenta…**

**Sí, como siempre, tengo más dinero del que puedo gastar…**

**Sin querer, el periódico me llama mucho la atención…**

**Sí, tú rostro esta allí, deberías sonreír pues anuncias tu boda**

**Sin embargo no sonríes, una mueca dibuja tu cara, y estas con un Weasley…**

**Con ese que decía ser tu mejor amigo…siempre lo supe…ese…ese te amaba como yo**

**Lágrimas caen en mi rostro, me paso una y otra vez la mano por mi cabello ya desordenado…**

**Lo he vuelto a llevar largo como a ti te gustaba, anudado con un listón negro**

**Me decido… ¡debo ir a verte! ¡No puedes haberme olvidado!**

**Si tan solo veo tu rostro una vez más y en tu mirada no veo ese amor que a mí amenaza con consumirme…te dejaré, juro que te dejaré…**

**Tus padres y tus amigos, todos felices en la iglesia**

**Voy entrando, todos voltean a ver quien rompe el silencio con unas pisadas intrusas y murmuran, ¡Oh sí…murmuran al ver quien esta entrando!**

**Los murmullos crecen, tú, volteas a ver de que se trata esos murmullos que rompen el silencio…**

**Te miro con el corazón en un puño, temiendo ver desprecio y quizás, lástima**

**Pero no…me sorprendes pues, lentamente muestras tu sonrisa que tanto anhelaba**

**Me encuentro en medio del pasillo**

**Sin dejar ni un segundo de sonreír, caminas lentamente hacia mí**

**Solo te pido un minuto, solo un minuto…**

**Necesito ese minuto para estar juntos y poder hablar**

**Necesito mezclar una vez más tus besos con mis lágrimas y poderte abrazar…**

**Me miras fijamente y me pides perdón**

**Perdón por tratar de olvidar lo inolvidable**

**Dices que me amas de verdad**

**Que esperabas secretamente que yo llegara hacia ti**

**Para detener esa farsa que amenazaba con ahogarte**

**Te miro y se que soy feliz**

**No hay más de que hablar**

**Te beso y siento que vuelvo a nacer**

**El Weasley con quien te ibas a casar, llora en silencio**

**Mi felicidad, es su sufrimiento**

**Sin dar explicaciones, sin mirar atrás, tomas mi mano y salimos**

**Subes en mi convertible negro y no dejas de besarme**

**Llegamos a mi mansión…**

**Te maravillas, hay cientos, miles de cuadro con tu rostro…**

**Solo te puedo decir que siempre te tuve grabada en mi mente**

**Ves que hay un cuadro donde miras hacia el sol…**

**Otro sonriéndome…**

**Otro con lágrimas en los ojos, diciéndome adiós…**

**Hay uno donde estas dormida sobre mi cama**

**Pero hoy…estás conmigo y eso nada puede cambiarlo**

**Te amo…me amas…nos amamos…**

**El amor a pesar de todo nunca murió…**

**Ahora puedo decir que vivo feliz**

**Vivo enamorado, amo y soy amado**

**Muchos pensaban que esto no iba a durar**

**Una Gryffinfor y un Slytherin…**

**¡Era impensable…abominable!**

**Pero es todo lo contrario…**

**Es adorable…llena de sentido mi vida**

**Yo pienso, siento, que nada más me puede hacer feliz**

**Ella me mira, y sonríe**

**Lentamente te acercas a mí y me besas…**

**Ella sabe lo que sus besos provocan en mí…**

**Saben que me vuelve loco de pasión**

**Ella me hace olvidarme de todo y de todos…**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, al fin han aceptado nuestro amor**

**Cuando estoy triste y tú estás lejos de mí, aunque sea por segundos…**

**Solo basta con cerrar los ojos y pensar en ti…**

**Apenas susurro tu nombre y donde quiera que estés, acudes a mí…**

**Estamos tan sincronizados que me duele amarte**

**El cielo y sus nubes crecen sobre nosotros, el viento sopla…**

**Pero nada, nadie puede separarnos…**

**¡Eres mi ángel…eres mi fe! Por ti he cambiado…**

**Mi alma te pertenece…**

**Solo vivo para amarte**

**Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger**


End file.
